Similar
by huntress in the dark
Summary: Al thinks Ed is alot like his dad. Is he? Winry thought she was over him. Now Complete!
1. More Than He Realized

**An: I'm sorry if Al seems a bit out of character. I just think him idolizing Edward 24/7, is just a bit weird…**

April 6th 1924

Berlin

It's Funny How he keeps saying that he'll never be like Dad… He already is, to a certain extent. Noa, Brother, and I have been traveling this strange violent world for about a year now. I notice more similarities all the time, the way he buries himself in his work so often, for instance. True, he doesn't work as late into the night as he had when he could still use alchemy, but It's almost as though he 's doing it so that he wont have to see how complete strangers resemble friends. I asked him about it, but he denied it flat out, reverting to how a bomb like that shouldn't exist.

April 12th 1924

Berlin

You should have seen it! Black mail material if I ever saw it! This morning Ed got up, half awake as he usually did. I was fully awake and thankful for this, because then I was alert enough to get my camera and not say anything right away….

Ed wandered into the bathroom, and began brushing his hair. I slowly snuck up to him and fired the camera. Only after the flash went off did he realize I was there.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Ed? Did you look in the mirror yet?"

"I don't need to, why do you ask?"

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from laughing. Ed raised an eyebrow at my 'odd' expression then finally looked in the mirror.

"WOAH! WHEN THE---!!!!"

"Hahaha! I'm sorry brother! (snerk) I had to take a picture… I couldn't resist hahaha!!"

"Quick where's a razor!"

It was so funny! He had grown a bit of a beard like Dad's if only a little thinner…

May 20th 1924

Paris

I finally convinced him to get out of the hotel room and stop work for a little. There was a festival in town tonight and figured it would be a shame if he missed out. There was a lot of dancing and Street-side venders. We were both given masks at the start. The most memorable point of the evening would have to have been the dancing. The music started, and Noa insisted on teaching me how to dance. Now it was Ed's turn to bite his lower lip.

"Go ahead Al, a girlfriend would do you good."

"wah?!"

"Come on Al, let's go, it won't hurt you."

I could feel my face get hot but still, I agreed. Noa's such a great dancer by the way. She said it's because she's a Gypsy. I still don't fully understand what that means…. Noa and I had been out dancing for a little while, when I saw that Ed had joined as well. A girl had pulled him into the crowd. He was blushing a little as well. The girl had blonde hair, reaching down to the center of her back, and blue eyes. She looked like she was about his age….

"**Tu fais quoi ?"(Where are we going?)Edward asked flustered**

"Tu danses, n'est-ce pas ?" (You dance right?) She asked when they reached the center.

"eh… N-non…." (eh… n-no….)

"S'il vous plait? vou**canon!"(please? your hot!)**

"Comment?!"(What?!)

When did Brother pick up French? Nonetheless, the mystery girl had gotten Brother on the dance floor. When the music had ended, she pulled off her mask. She looked exactly like Winry Rockbell. Brother went an even deeper shade of red. Winry… how was she? What was she doing right now? Was she ok? Did Ed think of her? Did she think of him? She told me that she really loved him, more than a friend or a brother. I could have guessed as much…. What about him though?

"Merci beaucoup!" ( thank you very much!)

"De rien."(your welcome)

I looked back at Noa to find here looking at the pair as well.

"Your brother certainly has a way with women doesn't he?"

"I guess."


	2. More Than She Realized

June 1st 1924

Resembool

I was rummaging through my room for a certain tool I needed when I found it. Strange, that I should find this picture now huh? Now that their gone…. It was yellowed by age, and faded from living in the dusty space under my bed all this time. It was a picture of all of us together. I was really little in it, no wonder I don't remember when the picture was taken. Mom, Dad, Myself, Ed, Al, Aunty Pinako, Trisha, and their Dad. Wow, talk about dated… I don't remember him being around since Ed was … what? two?

Autie called me back to earth when she asked if I had found my wrench yet. I stuffed the Picture in my back pocket and went back to work.

June 2nd 1924

The picture is framed now, it sits on top of my dresser. Auto-mail keeps me busy most of the day, business is relatively good. The odd thing is, there doesn't seem to be anyone in need of an arm; only legs. I get the occasional dog leg to work on as well. There's no need for this arm I find myself working on, every so often…. Heh, I don't even realize I'm doing it after awhile….

June 3rd 1924

I was called into central on business today so I'll probably be here for some time. I checked into a nearby hotel and began unpacking.

June 4th 1924

I'm a bit rattled I never grasped how harsh the procedure of auto-mail was. My client was screaming and crying the whole way through… I was certainly spoiled with Ed….

June 5th 1924

Midnight

I woke up sweating… I couldn't even remember the horrible dream that scared me so much. The old picture sat across the room smiling at me. More tears came out of nowhere. Suddenly I began to miss those boys so much that it hurt.

"_Don't be dramatic. What the hell are you getting teary about anyway?"_

It seemed so long ago Edward said that to me. Once I could answer that question. Now I no longer can. Huh, he was right…. I do seem to cry a lot. Sorry.

I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, though I kept thinking of the Elrics. What were they doing now? Where were they? Was it stupid of me to think they would come back someday? What if they didn't want to come back….


	3. More and More

June 14th 1924

Paris

Ok, Al, deep calming breaths. We have another traveler with us as of late. That makes four. That's right, Adélaïde, the girl we met at the dance, joined us some weeks ago. I can name her reasons on one finger. I AM BY NO MEANS JEALOUS!!!! (Ahem) Still I don't see how this will help our little self-given quest. She may look like Winry, and she is a nice person… but the 'real' Winry has her topped hands down. I don't know what brother sees in her. Maybe it's the lack of wrenches being thrown at him… still, she knows next to nothing about machines. I miss Winry anyway.

June 20th 1924

Train from Paris to Bordeaux

All four of us are in the same car. Starting at the window, going left to right, you have Myself, Noa, Adelaide, and Ed. Ed and I would discuss what to do and where to go next, among other things while both women were asleep:

"There's a Scientist in that town. He knows a way to help us. If we ask-"

"Brother Why is she coming with us?"

"Noa's always traveled with us."

"I don't mean Noa…."

"… oh"

"Brother…."

"…."

"Ed"

He wouldn't answer.

"You like her don't you."

His face went beat red.

"Why"

"More feminine for one… Uh cough well, that's getting off subject."

"She looks like her, right? Ed… She's not her."

"Oh drop it Al."

"(sigh) whatever you say…"

I rubbed my chin with an evil smirk purposefully placed on my face.

"…. Oh not again" Ed muttered under his breath.

He got the hint.

"Razor's in the front pocket fuzzy face"

June 23rd 1924

Bordeaux

I've gotten used to the extra company; a little anyway. Noa, and Adelaide help us as well when they can. Noa's is often the quiet one out of all of us. She's been that way since Alphons Heiderich's funeral. Recently though, she's been opening up. Also, I've noticed she's given me these…odd looks when she thinks I don't see.

Adelaide is indeed, the same age as Ed. She's a French girl, (obviously) studying to be a linguist. She's learned about three languages so far and can speak them relatively fluently. She must have heard one of us talking in German, and so sparked her interest. It's one of the languages she was having trouble with. She also holds an interest in science…

Go figure.

July 3rd 1924

Bordeaux

We've finally made progress! Finally!

We leave tomorrow for our next lead!


	4. Overwhelmed

**Ack! The Disclaimer!!! I forgot again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. **

July 3rd 1924

Central

I've packed up already. My train doesn't come for another hour! I suddenly miss home. I want to see Grandma very badly, I can't logically explain why. Rose has been at home taking care of her, so I shouldn't be this worried right? Right??

July 5th 1924

Resembool

It's quiet at home. Undeniably, uncomfortably quiet. Nobody is here but me. All that was left was a sad looking little note telling me where everyone had gone.

-Sorry were not here to greet you. Went to the hospital Pinako wasn't feeling well.

I bit my lower lip and tried to tell myself it wasn't anything serious…. But at that age what wasn't? I took my stuff up to my room and began to unpack, when the phone rang.

I ran to the phone hoping it was from Granny or Rose, saying she was ok.

July 6th 1924

Resembool

She's fine. I can't say how much I'm relieved. The last thing I could take was something happening to Granny. She's all I have left. Still she'll have to stay over night. She'll be back tomorrow; I have the house all to myself. It's funny how the house seems to have grown over the years, without a single addition added to it, since ever. Now it was the biggest it's ever been; a three level house with only one person in it.

July 9th 1924

Resembool

I'm still unsure of how the heck it all started. There was a knock at the door early in the afternoon. I ran down from my room (I was tinkering on the arm again) thinking it was Miss Rose and Grandma. It wasn't, instead it was one of the boys I had helped earlier that year. Surprised by my new guest, I simply stood there and said Hello. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, my favorite kind too, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Hi, Miss Winry! Uh, these are for you! Thanks for helping me!"

"Sure no problem. Thanks for the flowers." My voice was hollow; polite, yes, but still hollow.

"Um, a-are you free this Saturday?"

Was he asking me out?


	5. Time To Shop!

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned but the idea for this story**

**An: I want to get off the subject of the bomb a.s.a.p. so I shall. This is the last chapter you'll hear of it.**

July 5th 1924

From Bordeaux to Lyons

Another Train ride…. Weren't we just on one?

Regardless we have made significant progress! I shouldn't be making petty complaints. Our next stop is at a University

July 6th 1924

Lyons

We arrived at Noon, on a rainy day. Adelaide seemed to know one of the professors at the University. It took an hour from start to finish. But we got their attention, and they've considered our suggestion. It is apparent we are not alone in our opinions. There have been may others who have thought the same. Ed was surprised as well, but still relieved. There is nothing we can do to make the bomb leave. All we can do is soften the blow. But we've succeeded even so. I feel we have succeeded anyway.

July 8th 1924

Lyons

Ed's been really fidgety lately. It was beginning to drive me nuts. I didn't know what is making him more nervous; either the results of the quest or Adelaide herself. At least not till He asked me yesterday, if I had any suits he could borrow. I raised an eyebrow at the request but simply said that even if I did, chances were good they wouldn't fit him. I knew better than to say why.

"Right then were going shopping"

"Ed?"

"Yeah, what?'

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"You hate shopping"

I half expected him to transform into a skinny homunculus with hair resembling a palm tree.

"Well, something's come up and I need something nice for it."

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm going out to dinner with Adelaide."

I think my jaw must have dropped or something, because this time Ed was the one to raise an eyebrow.

"What's the face for? You're coming too; you and Noa."

"What. Is. The. O-ca-ssion!!?"

"Oh I don't know a pat on the back for success?"

"Since when do you do that?"

"Since now. Come on!"

"Alright…what about Adelaide and Noa?"

"They went earlier. I said we'd meet up with them for lunch."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Oh shut up"


	6. The Date

**Disclaimer: Did not create Full Metal Alchemist. **

July 10th 1924

Resembool

I still don't know what I'm doing. Or why I said yes!

_What the hell was I thinking!! _I don't have anything nice to wear, not even the white tank top and black skirt outfit! (It's too small, and I only wore it when Ed was still here…..)

I only see this person as a friend….. Again, why? _WHY?! _But it's too late to back out of it now. Maybe I'll be stricken ill the day I'm supposed to go and by the time I have recovered I would have grown a strong enough backbone to say: "no, I'm busy"

Pinako had seen the flowers as soon as she had come home from the hospital. I had set them on the kitchen counter, went upstairs to my room, to put additions on the arm and forgotten all about them. Only when she asked if I had a new admirer did I remember the flowers. I bit my lower lip in reaction to the memory I rather not have had.

I told Pinako what happened that afternoon, and she cracked a sly grin.

"I don't want to go!"

"It's the Elric's isn't it? The reason why you're so reluctant…. Why don't you go ahead and go out with them this one time. Try not to think of those boys just for this one night. Try to have a good time. If you do that and you still feel the same the next day you'll have a better understanding."

I stared back at her somewhat puzzled.

"… Right, thanks Granny. I guess that means I need to find something nicer to wear huh?"

July 11th 1924

Down Town Resembool

Although, I insisted on going alone, Granny came along. When I asked her why, she said I never go clothes shopping and wanted to go with for such a rare occasion. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and prepared to leave.

July 12th 1924

Resembool

I was so nervous for this you don't even know. Part of me felt like I was cheating. My more rational side, (I think it that's what it was anyway) kept telling me that I would have to be dating first before I could cheat. I realized this and I calmed down a little… but soon I felt sadder at this thought.…

A knock at the door startled me to attention. He was here, Robert I think.

I forced a smile despite my guilt riddled nerves. I was supposed to have fun with this; to test the waters so-to-speak. I hope to do just that.

---------------------------

There was nothing. Heh, I felt nothing for him. He was at acquaintance level with me at best. Yes he was about my age, yes he was handsome, polite…. Al that, but that's all he was. I laughed at myself quietly, in a sad little chuckle He wasn't you Ed. Sorry, but you're my one and only, whether you like it or not.

**Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Finally finished that was so hard, sending Winry on a date that wasn't with Ed! If you think it hurt to read, try writing! Ugh, I'm going to console myself and read a bunch of EdxWin fic's then start the next chapter. K?**


	7. The Dinner

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue. Sue and I will not be able to write this story. **

**An: Due to recent events in the plot, (**_**Italics)**_** represent thoughts, namely Al's. **

July 9th 1924

Lyons

So, Brother and I went shopping yesterday. Now I know why we don't do this too often. He is the pickiest shopper I have ever... Well, regardless we met up with the ladies at a nearby café by noon. They were both wearing new outfits. Did I mention how awkward this whole situation is? Well, I'm mentioning it again. Here we are, a world away from both Winry and Rose, yet, here are their counterparts. It's like they came with us, but lost all memory of who they used to be. I sat there, covering my straw with my index finger, pulling it out of my half empty drink and watched the liquid quickly drain when I moved the index repeat motion; while Ed the conversationalist, went on for hours with Adelaide. He's the same Ed but then not… When did he become such a flirt?

Tonight, was no different.

After dinner the four of us walked around the town. Noa and I trailed behind the two lovebirds.

"Al? Are you ok?"

I was startled by the sudden question. I turned around to see the most puzzling look on her face.

"Why do you ask?"

"You keep staring at Edward and Adelaide. Do you know her?"

"I know just as much about her as you do."

"Then why do you stare at them like that?" There was a trace of aggravation in her voice.

"….…Something's not right….. Never saw him like ….."

"Does she look like someone you know?"

I didn't want to answer that.

Noa stopped dead in her tracks, grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"….Adelaide looks exactly like someone you and your brother both loved dearly. It's been a year since either of you have seen her. Already Edward has accepted the fact he would never see this girl ever again, and with the death of a small part of him he moves on. Yet you have spent more time with her and are less willing to give up.…."

My eyes widened. "H-How do you know that?!"

Her voice was low, barely above a mumble. Her eyes seemed glazed over and yet clearer than before. She now continued in a slightly louder.

"You think Ed is turning into your dad little everyday. You don't know what happened to him do you? He went by many names in this world; Paracelsus, also known as Phillippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus Von Hohenhiem. A professor, and wandering alchemist, and helper of the Thule Society.

_(Eckhart… Ed said she was part of the Thule Society… He helped her?!)_

But I know he was your father as well. I know because Ed called him 'dad'. He was a good man to the end. Perhaps Ed knows this deep down. Perhaps this is his way of telling deaf ears he's sorry."

"Deaf? What do you mean? What happened to dad? What happened to Hohenhiem?!"

"Al!"

Ed's voice penetrated the air demanding my attention. I gratefully turned my attention to him and away from Noa. She let me go so easily you'd never guessed how strong she was seconds earlier.

"C-Coming Ed!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alphonse?" (What's the matter Alphonse?)

"N-Ne vous en faites pas Adelaide, Ce n'est pas grave**." **

(D-Don't worry Adelaide, it's alright.)

With that I ran to catch up with the two. I said I was fine, though my rubbery legs said otherwise. What did Noa mean? Deaf ears… Ed would know, yes but he'd have to be good and drunk before he'd mention anything willfully.

That night we began packing our things for another train ride.

"Sorry to startle you like that Al, I didn't want to lose you."

"It's alright. Pass me that box over there will ya?"

"Sure. What did Noa say to you that scared you so much?"

"…Since when could Noa read minds?"

"She's been able to that for as long as I've known her."

"... Brother what happened to dad?"

"!!…"

There was a short gasp of surprise from him in response instead of the much desired explanation.

"… He left"

"That's all?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Noa said… Noa said' I know he was your father as well. I know because Ed called him 'dad'. He was a good man to the end.' Ed? What. Happened. To Dad?"

"He died. Opening the gate required sacrifice. Dad volunteered before I could stop him."

Maybe I didn't need him drunk to talk…


	8. Off To Xenotime

**I must apologize. I think I might be veering out of Winry's Character In the chapter. I think I'm bleeding to much of myself into her. Sorry.**

July 17th 1924

Resembool

My room is once again a mess. It's so bad I have to spend a day on it. No, Granny didn't say anything… I decided myself. When I can't remember if I have a rug on the floor or not, well, yeah.

Picking through the piles of clothes, I found the outfit I wore to the date. It was a more wrinkled form of its former glory. It wasn't anything special, just a baby blue dress that came down to my knees. I hung it on a hanger and placed it in the back of the closet where I wouldn't see it. Moving through the rest, I found many thought to be missing tools and spare parts. That included my famous Wrench. No Alchemy Freak to brain for being an idiot.

"I see I'm not the only one who misses him huh?"

Realizing I have started talking to a wrench I smacked myself in the face and ran my hand through my hair, muttering something about a van and white coats. I placed the wrench on my newly-made bed.

I move on to the work bench. Wow. Just wow. Maybe I'll save that for tomorrow….

July 18th 1924

Resembool

Nelly Stopped by. I saw her when I was moving extra parts to the garage. She was walking her Cow again. I'd comment to that but I'm hardly the standard for normalcy. She asked how Robert was and I said I didn't know. She gave me a look of surprise and laughed. She asked if that, after she'd put Bessy back, if I wanted to go into the town for a bit. I have nothing else to do so why not? I said I would. After she left, I put the box on the work bench in the garage, and went up to change.

July 20th 1924

Another business trip; this time I'm headed to Xenotime.

**I didn't have too much happen in this 'Winry' Chapter for a reason. I'm teetering on an idea. By a show of reviews should I pair her up with Russle Tringum? :) **

**(I understand all flamers caused by the suggestion).** **Let's see, it's been three years (according to this fic) since we've seen either Russle or Fletcher… I'm guessing Fletcher was ten in "The Other Brothers Elric" so that would make him….fourteen and Russle, eighteen; Winry's age. **


	9. Are you Really Giving Up?

July 15th 1924

Rapalla, Italy

We arrived here a week or so ago. Ed and I have been working a lot. This Job's considerably different from what were used to. Boat charter; don't ask. It started with huge meal at a restaurant and then…. Well.

I free fell onto my bed and wanted nothing more than sleep. Still my thoughts bothered me…and would not let me sleep a wink. Had Ed really given up? Since when? What happened in the two years he and I were separated? The brother I knew was as stubborn as a mule. He was the one who fought so hard in that one fight we had as kids over Winry, I've seen the way they look at each other when one of them has their back turned.

I don't get it. I have a feeling I never will. Then there's Noa….

My face felt hot.

"…I can't believe she.…"

July 16th 1924

Rapalla, Italy.

We earned a Cruise trip from Rapalla, Italy to Barcelona Spain. No, not for enjoyment, sadly; we're part of the crew actually. Noa and Adelaide are waitresses, while Brother and I work at the Bar. Though I personally don't know how I got the position so easily, I'm not going to begin to complain. I wouldn't mind doing this for a living, at least for a while.

July 18th 1924

Cruise ship

The nights are sure lively here, being the kind of ship we're currently on. There seems to be a party every night. Brother seems content as well. A lot of young women come over, though not all of them order drinks. Our boss said that this was the first time in years that this has happened. Noa would stop by as well, to pick up more drinks for the customers.

Why am I so nervous around her? I've only been traveling with her over a year now… a year and a half. All awkwardness should have fallen out right? It's not the mind reading, I've gotten used to that.

July 20th 1924

Cruise Ship

Sometime after the bar closed, I stepped out onto the deck. I was tired but not ready to sleep. I wondered to the starboard side of the ship and watched the waves. My eyes wandered upward. The stars seemed to have tripled in number since we left land a few days ago. The ocean reflected the dark sky making it feel as though we were sailing on the stars themselves. I was so absorbed in the glorious sight I didn't hear Noa come from behind me.

"Nice night, tonight huh Al?"

She stretched her arms high over her head then took off her apron. As I watched her lean over the rail, I noticed how for the first time in a long time how relaxed she was. Her smile was that of someone without a care in the world. A free spirit who was, at last, truly free.

"I'm so glad to get out of Germany and be rid of that Label 'gypsy'."

"I thought you liked being a gypsy"

Leaned back in and rested her head on her arms which were folded over the rail.

"Yes and no. I didn't like how everyone I met was convinced I would steal from them before they met me."

I reverted back to staring out at the ocean.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Hmm? There's no need to apologize Alphonse, you didn't treat me like that and neither did Ed"

A small smile found its way across my face. It was comfortable, sitting and talking with her like that.

July 22nd 1924

Cruise Ship

Last night I had a dream about Winry… our Winry…. She was talking to Fletcher and Russle Tringum. She had her Wrench in her hand. Next, there was a bright yellow light followed by a red stone. Then Winry and Adelaide standing and facing each other. Both looking like they were going to cry. Then, Winry started to dissolve.…

The biggest concern of mine was how real it seemed. Like the time I was having dreams of Brother and 'my other 18-year-old self" which I later find out had been a real person, Alphons Heiderich.


	10. From Automail to Alchemy

**An: No RussXWin. It never would have worked between them. And I couldn't do that to Ed… That would have been an awkward scene: **

**Ed: Hi Winry0 z**

**Winry: 0.0; uh, hi Ed, um…**

**Russle: Hello Edward, by the way Winry and I are dating"**

**Ed: 0.0 …X.X "nooooo"**

**(alarm clock goes off) eeeeaaahhhh!**

**Al: What's wrong?!**

**Ed: 0.o;; "nothing, just a really scary dream"**

**Oh yeah Disclaimer: repeat after me, Fan FICTION…. Yeah I don't own.**

July 22nd 1924

Xenotime

I arrived in Xenotime on a steamy afternoon. It's certainly changed, not at all like how Ed described in his letter. It's changed into a booming farming town. Lots of Lemon trees….

I picked up my bag of tools from on top of the self, slung it over my shoulder, picked up the rest of my luggage and set off. Asking around, I finally found the clients. I found them in a well-to-do house. A young blonde-haired kid answered the door. If I had to guess, he must have been … fourteen? He was

"Ah, Miss Rockbell! You're here! Good!"

"Well, I…"

"Russle hurt his hand… well actually he's about to lose it; the left one. You can fix it right? "

I blanched I didn't think I needed to work with nearly dead tissue. I could only hope the nerves were still intact.

"What happened to it?"

"Tractor accident" the young teen stated simply.

"It's only the hand?"

"Yes, but it's broken in about five- six places."

"How bad is it? Just because it's broken in several places doesn't mean it needs to be replaced… you could still put it in a cast."

This time he merely smiled.

"… True, but there's another reason Russle wanted to see you. "

I was slightly taken aback at this.

--------------------------------

I entered the back room and found the 'patient'.

His hand in truth had been trashed but was also in a cast already. I can't believe this! It was a false alarm?!

"ALRIGHT, WHAT HAPPENED?! I was under the impression you were seriously hurt!"

"Well, I still am… but that's not the only reason."

"Oh really? …"

I glanced back at the younger one. He visibly winced. The older one must have put him up to it. I clenched my jaw in frustration.

"What is this other reason it had better be a good one…. Russle Tringum."

He simply grinned "It is. Trust me."

"I'm not so inclined to do so. I've heard of you from Ed. You like to 'borrow' his identity quite a lot don't you? Plus you lied to me just now."

"Sorry, I promise you will most definitely thank me later. Ed, how is he anyway?"

"I … I don't know."

"You could find out."

"…."

"Well? Miss Rockbell?"

"Right then, your not Ed, but you'll do. 'Trusty' hasn't been used to brain anyone in along time. Right now you're proving yourself stupid enough to be considered worthy…"

I unsheathed the wrench (yes, I brought it alright?) with no intention of smacking him, I just needed to scare him a little. It worked.

"Weknowhowtogettohimbuttheresonlyroomforone!Youwanttoseehimstillright?"

"What do you mean? Don't ell me you sacrificed…"

"We found leftovers of the stone in the underground city our father was working in we figured you would want to know the most."

For a moment, my resolve wavered. I couldn't help but ask: "You mean it? You found him? And Al?"

He bit his lip, hesitating…

"We'll to be precise, we found a way to get to their world, but yeah . But, as far as we can tell we only have enough for one way."

"Is this how you hurt your hand?"

"I'm the liar, not Fletcher. No, I did hurt it in a tractor accident. It'll be fine."

"He said it was broken in five or six places. If he doesn't lie, then it needs to be looked at. Honestly, I'm amazed it's still there."

"…. If you insist."

"I do insist."

"Well, brother, She's got you there."

"Right, well in that case I am in your debt."

"Nonsense. What is this way to 'their world' you were talking about?"

July 24th 1924

Xenotime


	11. Just Come Back Alive

July 24th 1924

Xenotime

I've been here for two days. Russle's hand is, thankfully no longer in need of replacement. I would rather not attach auto-mail unless it was necessary. I have a feeling I will be here for awhile, so maybe I'll set up shop here. I called Granny to tell her where I was and that I might be her a bit longer than expected. There's a lot of noise coming from the back room. Fletcher insists that it won't be long before his Brother "repays" me. However, I would still be in his debt, (to borrow a phrase from Ed) if this pans out. I don't know if I'd ever be able pay him back enough if it pans out.

"Miss Rockbell?" Fletcher poked his head in the doorway to my room.

"It's ok Fletcher, you can call me Winry". He seemed uncomfortable just then. He switched his nervous gaze to focusing on his shoes.

"… You really like Edward don't you. Ah! I'm sorry Miss- I mean Winry I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. I've only known you a couple of days… It's just…."

I looked at him wide-eyed, semi stunned by the question. I returned the turned the subject back at him asking: "How well do you know Ed and Al?"

To this he hesitated then:

"I knew Alphonse a lot better then Ed… Ed seemed to the opposite of Russle. Alphonse, from what I can tell is more like me… sort of… maybe a bit more chatty then me, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering what they were like in their travels. I only saw them when Ed broke, no shattered his arm and Al or when they were on the run."

Fletcher's eyes went wide with surprise this time.

Russle called Fletcher for something involving what he was doing in the back. Fletcher excused himself, and I was left once again to set up.

July 25th 1924

Xenotime

Russle shook me awake early this morning. He sounded excited over something that my half asleep brain refused to register quickly enough.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"Winry, please get dressed and meet us in the basement. I'm sorry for intruding."

I simply lied there with the blankets pulled up to my chin. Did this guy not know how to knock? I waited till he left (and he did so quite fast) to throw on whatever set of clothes that lay closest to me at the time and ran after him.

I saw Fletcher at the door leading to the basement, his hair ruffled as though he had foregone brushing his hair out of excitement.

"Miss Winry! You're here! That's great! Now we can repay you _and_ Ed!"

They did it, a small voice in my brain whispered. THEY.DID.IT. I can see Ed and Al!!

I ran down the stairs, thanking Fletcher on the fly.

"Winry! We're all set!"

Before me stood a gigantic door, with a bright yellow light pouring through the frame.

"How did you do this? I heard it took thousands of human lives!"

"It does. That is if you don't already have stones. Fletcher and I were working for a land baron a while back. We manufactured red stones for him. Their not the like the real philosopher stone. Their a bit less effective, and have an unreliable time limit before they bust. This thing is powered by those stones. About 200 of them to be exact. I've thrown a few rabbits that I've found in Belsio's farm They've all come back in a week or two, but I haven't tested it out on a real person yet so I don't know what will happen with a human. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I bit my lower lip. I must be out of my mind. I was actually considering it.

"A week or two? Half a month… that's half a month in a different world. "

My eyes wondered back to the door. It seemed to be waiting for my answer as well.

What did I have waiting in this world? What could possibly be waiting for me in a different world all together?

"What do I have to do? Just stand in front of it? Do I walk through it? What?"

Running his fingers though his hair, He seemed lost in thought for a moment. Looking back at me, I could see how nervous he was with this.

".. You just walk in front of it. I wouldn't touch the sides. I don't know what will happen to you. Something may go wrong. I don't want you getting killed.

He was really worried about me.

"I want to do this. If something went wrong, wouldn't you rather it be someone who volunteered?"

"Fine, I'd tell you to come back safe, but the last time I told someone that, I never saw them again…"

"Thank you Russle." His face went slightly pink.

"No problem. Ok Winry. I wish you the best of luck"


	12. Romatic Encounter

**Disclaimer: All made up. None of it true. **

July 24th 1924

Cruise

Only four days left of the trip.

I saw a doppelganger at the bar today guess which one. Believe it or not I saw someone who looked exactly like Lt. Havoc. That's not even the funniest part. The funniest part, or rather the most ironic, was that he was with a couple of women and was really suave around them. Roy would be proud. He must have noticed the smile on my face because he was asking what was so funny.

I formed a bit of a habit of star gazing on the deck with Noa. She would tell me all about her previous travels as a girl, how she lived in a gypsy troope for the better part of her life and how she learned to dance, while I told her about how Brother and I traveled all over Amestris I told her about Rose, and how she look 'a lot' like her. It was in one of these conversations that Brother pulled me away. He sounded anxious. I don't particularly like this side of him. Nothing good ever seems to come from him when he's like this.

"Al I need to talk to you. Not here though. "

"Ed…"

"It's about Adelaide"

"Now I definitely don't want to know."

"Alphonse please!"

I sighed and went back to Noa to tell her that she could head for the room anytime; that I would catch up with her later. I could tell she was disappointed to a certain unknown degree. Still, she nodded and headed for the cabin. Once she had left I turned back toward Ed. He had a weird grin on his face saying he had a secret he wanted to share.

That's when I saw something sticking out of his pocket, recognizing at once what it was.

"EDWARD!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!"

"Shh! I was just thinking about it."

"What the hell are you thinking?! Have you finally lost your mind?!"

"Geez Al, tell the whole damn ship why don't you…"

"I think I will!"

"That's my job!"

"You're not serious!"

"Yes, I am"

"Are you?"

"What's with you!"

"Where's Adelaide anyway?"

"She's in the room. She said she was going to take a shower then go to bed."

"And you're here?"

"No Al, you're talking to a hallucination, Yes I'm here I needed to tell someone, and you came to mind immediately."

I laughed bitterly, turning away from him for a moment. What was happening?

"…What made you decide?"

"… I love her."

"Is she so different from Winry?!"

"That's why you're so angry?"

I stood there and stared at him for a moment. I he was still thinking strait, the idea would come to him. A question that stupid didn't need an answer.

"You think I don't miss her? But she can't come here though can she?"

SO YOU GO AFTER SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE HER, IS THAT IT? JUST LOOK FOR A REPLACEMENT?!"

Suddenly it struck that I went too far. There was hurt in his eyes, I could see it. I swallowed hard. I closed my eyes and drew in a steadying breath. He was serious. His reasoning for this was for once, beyond my understanding. I was being unsupportive.

"Sorry."

"S'alright. You miss Winry that much huh?"

"Yeah, you didn't see her those couple of years. It was horrible…. You really mean to do this."

"Tomorrow"

"Where?"

"Out here on the deck"

"You don't want me to do this do you…."

My eyes dropped sullenly to the floor.

"I can't stop you. Do what makes you happy Brother"

I felt his hand ruffle through my hair like he used to do when we were younger.

I looked up from the deck floor back to his face. He was sad that I was so miserable over the whole issue but he couldn't seem to hide the smile of contentment. We both went back to the room a short while later. It was a while before I fell asleep though. I realized I was, to an extent, what an ass I was being. Brother found someone he loved. I should be happy for him even if it's someone I didn't picture him with.

Still, I couldn't believe what was playing out before my eyes. He's so different from the time we were traveling in Amestris. What happened? That's all I can ask. What. Happened?

July 25th 1924

I kept yawning the entire morning through. I barely slept the whole night. Noa gave me a knowing glance. I simply did my best to ignore it. Adelaide asked me what was wrong when I spaced out a couple of times. Apparently she noticed that_ I_ was the one half out of it this morning I forced a smile and told her I was fine.

That night when it came time to close up the bar I debated going up to the deck to meet Noa…That's When Adelaide came up to the bar asking where Ed was.

I merely pointed out toward the upper deck. She smiled, thanked me and rushed off.

I continued to clean up the bar. Noa walked up to the Bar next. She untied her apron as she walked. She saw me watching out of the corner of my eye, and smiled slyly.

"What did Adelaide want?"

"She wanted to see Ed." I replied in monotone.

"Interesting…You're not curious as to why?"

"I rather not find out thanks."

"You're not interested to see how your older brother pulls this off?"

"…."

Ultimately I gave in.

Noa and I stood by the rail where we would be "watching stars" and the blossoming couple as well. (Oh gag did I say that?!) It was like watching a movie, really.

I had to keep reminding myself that, yes, this was indeed happening.

Ed stood there looking out at the water, his hands braced on the railing. A gentle breeze was blowing through his hair slightly. Adelaide walked up behind him. She was wearing a simple light blue dress that came down to her calves. It brought out the blue tone of her big blue eyes, that much more. Her hair was down, swaying in the wind.

"Ed? What are you doing out here?"

"It's a nice night. I was just out here enjoying it is all. Care to join me?"

She smiled sweetly, and nodded. She walked up to him carrying a blanket, most likely from the room, draped it over his shoulders, and snuggled up next to him. I didn't want to watch this. I probably would have left had Noa not insisted….

"Where to next moi captain?" She said seductively.

A smile curled its way onto his face.

"Wherever at this point."

She in turn, smiled back and thought for a moment. Anywhere with you sounds fine with me."

"Really?" He sounded so surprised. " Um…. Adi? I was just thinking of something… Something very big… "

"Well, what is it?"

He drew in a breath as though coaching himself to continue.

_(Just give her the ring already Casanova….) _

No sooner did I think that did he get down on one knee. His face was a deep shade of red.

"Je vous aime….. **Je veux que tu viennes avec moi" (I love you ….I want you to come with me, Adelaide.) With that he placed the ring on her finger. For a moment she was speechless. Tears of apparent Joy leaked out without her noticing. Stricken speechless, she simply nodded, before giving him the most romantic kiss I've ever seen…. **

**At this point, I had had enough. I got up and left. This was just too much to take in at once.**

July 26th 1924

Cruise Ship.

This morning was a lot like a science fiction novel. Adelaide was acting strange; like she suddenly didn't know who or where she was. The wandered around the cabin as though lost. The oddest thing was when I asked what was wrong she looked at me like she hadn't seen me in years. She launched herself at me like she did with Brother last night. Then there was the way she spoke. There was no French accent.

"Alphonse! You're here! it worked _you're here!!_"

I was taken aback slightly at this response what worked? Of course I was here there's nowhere else to go.

"Adelaide? Are you ok? "

"Who's Adelaide?"

"…."

"What's the matter Al?"

"Auto-mail' does that mean anything to you?"

"Why did Ed break his arm again? I told him to be careful with it!"

"You're not Adelaide!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HITD: Hey Win, can I borrow that wrench for a moment?

Winry: uh, sure …?

HITD: Much thanks:D (Proceeds to brain Ed senselessly) AAARRGGH!!! DON'T EV-ER. MAKE. ME. TYPE. SOME-THING. LIKE. THAT. A-GAIN!!!!!!!!!

Edward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH


	13. Just Arrived

July 26th 1924

Cruise ship

"WINRY!! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!!! HOW'D YOU GET HERE? HOW LONG YOU STAYING? OH I'VE MISSED YOU!!!"

"Woah! Al, calm down. I'm glad to see you to!" She told me as she moved her hands in a similar manner. The hand sign to "settle down" As she did this she glanced at her left hand. Something glinted in the light of the room, and she was curious as to what it was.

I quickly grabbed her left hand before she saw what it was.

"Al? What was-?"

"Adelaide? Were going to be late what are –Al? What are you doing here?"

"Noa! Good! I need to talk to you!" So long as it wasn't Ed. Not yet anyway.

"Al, what's going on? Why does she look exactly like Rose?"

"I'll explain."

"Who's Rose?"

"She's from Amestris"

"Adelaide sounds different…"

"WHO'S ADELAIDE?!!"

Another door creaked open. "What's going on? Geez you guys are noisy"

Ed. oh fu-

"Edward! Aren't you supposed to be at the bar by now?"

"Al has the keys."

"Oh, sorry Ed. Here. Now if you don't mind please leave don't forget you're in the girl's room."

"Oh sorry. Hey, wait a minute, Al's in there-" (slam)

"Oh right! Al you can't be in here."

"But she's-"

"It's fine"

"No it's not. She's not-"

"I'll take care of it."

With that I was promptly shoved out the door, where Ed was standing.

"Um, hi?"

"What's going on? Why are you acting so suspicious?"

"We're going to be late, brother."

"Explain!"

"On the way!"

Both of us bolted for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noa and Winry came in appearing no less rushed then us. Winry carried herself like any new employee. Nervous. Despite this, she did fine. Surprisingly enough, she seemed able to fake the accent quite well. Still, she was going to want an explanation after this was over.

That night, when the Bar and restaurant was closed, I grabbed Winry's left hand again and pulled her into the kitchen. I figured the inquisition could take place there and not be interrupted.

"Alright Al what is going on! Who is this Adelaide person? Why do you keep hiding Ed from me? Why do I have to talk so weird?"

The whirlwind of demanding questions came faster than I could ever imagine.

"Your alternate. My own Safety. Adelaide is from France, therefore a French accent"

"Alternate? Al, you're the last person I'd expect to hide form Ed. Alternate? That would explain why that girl looked like Rose."

"Yes, that's Noa. She's been traveling with us for a year now. Adelaide, a couple of months.

She seemed to be thinking, and trying to take it all in.

"One last question, what's with the ring?" she asked pointing to the ring on her left ring finger. That was one question I didn't have the heart to answer.

"Al?" I bit my lower lip then told her I couldn't answer that, but Ed could.

Almost as if on cue, Ed came in telling me that it was time to close up.

Winry, despite her frustrations, resumed speaking in the French accent; asking Ed if he would mind joining her on the upper deck. Seconds after they left, I ran up after them, Noa, followed after me. The scene seemed to follow the same script as last night Up to one certain point. The talked about where they wanted to go next.

"The ship lands in Barcelona in two days. After that… I'm not sure."

Winry looked back at the ring on her finger for a moment, and then:

"You're not doing anything dangerous are you? "

Ed's eyes went wide. There was no false accent this time. It was all Winry.

"Winry?!!"


	14. What Now?

**A.N: Sorry Loyal readers. It has come to my attention there are many flaws in this story, not including the most obvious, (according to many EdXWin fans) plot building one. Namely, Al's OOC-ness and the fact that Noa's much older than him… sorry. I'll try to fix that. This chapter is in Winry-POV now. **

July 26th 1924

Cruise Ship

10:30 pm

Ed grabbed my shoulders and stared in disbelieve. His face was pale like he was he was about to faint.

"Winry?! Winry, is that you? What the hell are you doing here?!"

I swallowed hard. Why was he so scared? Alphonse ran toward us, also looking panicked, with Noa in tow. What was going on?

"Brother what's wrong?!"

"Something is very wrong! Al, we need to talk! Bring Winry too!"

With that, all four of us were in the room in a matter of minutes. Once all of us were inside, Edward half sat half flopped on what I assumed was his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"Brother calm down. What's wrong?"

"If Winry's here and not Adelaide, where's Adelaide?"

"Ed, who's-"

"Adelaide is the name of that body you're in", the young woman known as Noa stated in monotone.

"Body… This isn't mine?"

All heads turned towards me at this question.

"What do you mean Winry?" Alphonse asked still very much concerned.

"Russle said…well, he made a gate way between his house and here. He gave me a time limit of two weeks. I thought all of me, body and all, crossed over."

The stress was causing me to raise my voice each passing moment.

"That wouldn't have happened." Ed spoke suddenly, eyes focused on the floor. "If you crossed over body and all, there would've been an imbalance."

"What do you mean?"

He looked up at me, paler than ever, and continued his explanation.

"This is a different world as I'm sure you know already; a different world running by different rules. Neither Al, or I can use alchemy; alchemy doesn't' exist here. Instead, the technology in this world far surpassed that of ours."

"What does that have to do with…."

"Noa looks just like Rose right?"

I switched my stare away from Ed for a bit, and looked at Noa. She did. In fact, if she had pink bangs she would have been a dead ringer. Wait why would that matter?

"In our world, Amestris, the founding principle is: "One can not gain anything without giving something up in return." Here in Earth, There's a similar Principle: "For every action there is an equal, opposite reaction" both have to do with balance.

Noa is here, Rose is there. Neither one can crossover to the opposite world completely, as long as the other lives.

This world is full of look-a-likes of our world. Al's double died before he got here hence, he was able to come. Come to think of it I don't know what would have happened if he tried without that happening first. I don't think we're meant to see our own doubles."

"How do you know all this?….What about you?"

"….My double died, the first time I came to this world… He opened the gate?! Two weeks?! How did he figure? " The color appeared to be returning to his face, but he was no less frightened than before.

I was at a loss for words. I didn't know how he figured. I never asked. _Doubles? _What about the ring? I couldn't believe I was asking that, but amidst all this that's what surfaced the most in my mind.

I dropped my eyes toward the ring on my- my double's finger oh no….

"He opened _a _gate, or rather created one….. I-I don't know, he didn't say. He just said he would be able to pay you and me back…"

My throat was getting tight. I wanted to cry, yet I held it in as best I could.

"Hmm… I ask only because I didn't have that kind a time when I was in that situation."

"Well, ah, (gulp) I don't know, eh, h-he said he only tested it on stay rabbits that wandered in Belsio's farm."

"Poor rabbits!" Al whined

"He never tested it out on a human before!… he was concerned about me… Uh, oohh… what else… T-The rabbits all came back ok in two weeks time!"

Silence hung over the room like a shroud.

"So what now?" Al asked anyone who would answer.

"We wait. See what happens in two weeks, or through two weeks."

"What about this? This isn't just any ol' ring is it?"

"Ed's jaw visibly tightened

"…That's Adelaide's ring."

July 28th 1924

Barcelona Spain

What am I doing here? I don't belong here. I had a perfectly livable life at home. What am I doing here? I no longer want to know what this ring is for or why I have it.

I often hear the sound of crying, though no one near me is ever in tears. It sounds like a young girl younger girl anyway. I don't know where it's coming from. But every time it happens, it sound like it's coming from right behind me.

July 29th 1924

Barcelona

It's been four days. Four days out of fourteen. Noa took me shopping today. I guess she wanted to cheer me up. I bought new clothes: a Spanish dress to be precise. Ed still acts weird around me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading this far. Please review! I get ideas that way. That's right, you can help the story along. (smile)**


	15. Where it Started

**An: This one's also in the perspective of Winry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma. Also, I used some information found at and credited to **** 30th 1924**

Barcelona, Spain

Day five out of fourteen.

Crying persists. I'm convinced I may be losing my mind. There is no one crying in the vicinity. There never is, yet I hear it. I hear it at night, I hear it the loudest when I happen to be in the same room as Ed. I told Noa about it she seemed concerned, but alas, had no answers. I would occasionally think about asking Ed, though never work up the nerve to ask.

August 1st 1924

Barcelona, Spain

Day six out of fourteen

A while back Ed said that this world has excelled technology. However, I've seen the prosthetic limbs on some of the people on board the ship and in the city. In my opinion less impressive than Auto-mail, (their not shiny)

August 2nd 1924

Barcelona, Spain

Day seven, out of fourteen.

Bored and frustrated with the silent treatment from Edward, (and the near constant crying.) I went to the nearby Library. It was only when I got there did I realize that there was no way I could read any of them. Still I wandered through the many halls of the grandiose building. Maybe if I checked out some of them someone could read them… They, the books, were both plentiful and beautiful. I was looking for some of the older books and saw one which was more tattered than all the others I had looked at that day. I carefully removed it from the shelf; dust fell from its cover, thick as ash. Flipping through the pages I recognized one of the symbols in the pictures. It was very similar to the one on the Red coat Ed and Al both wore at one point. On the middle left side.

"Flamel… Nicolas Flamel…" They said Alchemy didn't work here, so what is this?

(_The upper is the Nether and the Nether is the upper… (snerff) )_

"WOAH!!"

Heads popped up from other books, some of them very un-happy that I disturbed them.

"Sorry, ehheh, good book heheh… sorry"

I took the book and speed walked to the bathroom.

_(I don't know wat 'our so upseit about. 'at's what eet said. 'ou were staring at eet long enough. (sniff)_**Ça saute aux yeux….**__

"who are you?!"

_(My name is Adelaide. Faux. Who are you?)_

The question came out curt and demanding.

"Adelaide… you're my double?"

_(wat do 'ou mean? I suppose I am. Who are you and wat ees 'our connection with Edward?) _

"I'm his friend…"

_('ou must not want to be just dat or 'ou would not 'ave stolen eem from me!)_

With that Adelaide began to cry again.

"Will you cut that out! You're the one who was crying?"

_(I'M DISTRAUGHT!! (snuff) )_

I clutched the left side of my head out of reflex, at the sound of her screaming.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

_(wat do 'ou want with dat ol' book anyway. 'our not a witch are you?)_

This time it was my turn to be curt.

"I'm a mechanic."

_(Zen why are 'ou here?! Madame Mechanic?! )_

"Sorry…. it was….. by mistake…"

My voice steadily grew faint. And thankfully Miss Faux didn't say anything in retort.

_('ou want help translating dat? The book?)_

"would you mind?"

_(get Edward here and I might just help 'ou out.)_

Somehow I managed to get the Librarian to reserve the book for me. Maybe this way I can make up for the trouble I brought them.

Later that night, I convinced Ed, Al, and Noa to come with me t the Library with me.

" This is the one. This is the book I saw the crucified serpent in."

"…It's an alchemy book." Edward Mumbled.

"Winry, there's still a problem. None of us can read Spanish" Alphonse stated

"……We now travel to Egypt, from where alchemy as it is known in the West seems to have sprung."

Edward and Alphonse Stared back in disbelief. Noa simply grinned as she flipped through the old pages.

" The great Egyptian adept king, named by the Greeks "Hermes Trismegistus" is thought to have been the founder of the art. Reputed to have lived about 1900 B.C., he was highly celebrated for his wisdom and skill in the operation of nature, but of the works attributed to him only a few fragments escaped the destroying hand of the Emperor Diocletian in the third century A.D. The main surviving documents attributed to him are the _Emerald Tablet_, the _Asclepian Dialogues_, and the _Divine Pymander_."

"How did you do that, Winry?" Alphonse asked in amazement.

I only smiled

"1900 B.C to 300-something A.D huh?" Ed asked, sounding interested.

"Before Christ and after divination"

"What?"

"B.C. stands for Before Christ and A.D. stands for after divination."

"Oh. Egypt? Really?"

"yep. There's also a small excerpt in here from The Emerald Tablet:

It is true without a doubt and certain. The nether is the upper and the upper is the nether; the accomplished wonders of the one. And even all things (that) arose from the world of the one so likewise shall all things by virtue of aggregation be born of the one."

"That sounds like…."

"….All is one and one is all…."

"Teacher kept saying that."

"Alright then, were going to Egypt!" There was excitement in his voice; he sounded like a kid again. I could not help but smile.

_(Don't forget Mechanic, don't forget our deal)_

"don't worry I know" I muttered through clenched Teeth

"Say something Winry?"

"No. Nothing at all."

**Ça saute aux yeux – It's obvious **


	16. By Day One way By Night Another

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma; merely the following story. **

**An: Story in Alphonse's Perspective once more. The fight for the hand of the fair Edward shall now commence. This story is no longer for kids. So kiddies leave the room now. Bu-bye.**

August 3rd 1924

Cruise ship from Barcelona to Cairo

Day eight out of fourteen

Brother wasted no time booking the next ship that would take us to Egypt. Winry looks much happier than when she first came, if a little tired. I'm glad. I hate having to see her cry. Once again, we have spent to last of our spending money on the ship. If we ever want to live comfortable lives after this we would have to take another job. That's right, another part time job. Between the four of us we should be able to earn enough for at least a couple enough, though if someone was to ask, I would have chosen bar tending to this any day.

"We have an order for three specials!"

"Coming!"

Kitchen duty. Noa and Winry jumped at the waitress positions, Ed and I are both cooks.

Fun. It's really not so bad… I just wish I could have said my "battle scars" came from actual battles and not ovens or kitchen knifes….

By the time the kitchen closed, I couldn't wait to head out to deck above us and get fresh air. When Brother and I came up, Noa and Winry were already there. Winry was leaning over the rail, looking like she was going to me sick. Noa stood beside her talking to her about something.

"What's the matter with Winry?"

"She said she felt sick and she hasn't been sleeping very well."  
Ed walked up to her and leaned over so he could see her face.

"You ok?"

"No. I think I'm gonna lose it" she mumbled.

"Sea Sickness." Noa stated simply.

"She also says she's heard the sound near constant of crying for a while now"

"Nooooaaaa" Winry whined. "Don't tell them thaaat!"

It was then the dry heaves began. Ed rubbed her back a bit, hoping it would help her feel better. Still the chunks let loose. Ed held her hair back till she was finished.

A few minutes later color started to fill in once more.

"What do you mean crying?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

She rolled her eyes in embarrassment and hung over the rail again. For a moment I thought she was going for round two,

"Crying. You know water-works… Loud and obnoxious. You guys I'm going to go lay down." She then got up and sort-of half wobbled ten steps then stopped. It looked like she was going to fall. Ed raced over, picked her up wedding style, and carried her to the room.

"I'm fine Ed!"

"Bullshit." Ed grumbled, already used to this sort of thing.

"Is not!"

"Is so! You can't even walk strait!"

The argument went back and forth like that with Winry leaning against him, sounding sleepy.

A half hour later Brother came back.

"Well? Is she ok?"  
"She's hot."

"Edward you lady killer you." I said jokingly. Hey, it was worth it just to see him flustered.

"Her FOREHEAD was hot Al!! It's a fever. She's clearly sick I hope she gets better soon…"

August 4th 1924

Cruise ship from Barcelona to Cairo

Day nine out of fourteen.

From the moment she woke up. Winry was different. She was perky for one. Talk about bouncing back. It was almost like…

"Something the matter, **beauf- er**Alphonse?"

"**Beauf?** Uh… No nothing. You're feeling better I take it."

She only smiled brightly, then, turned back toward the customers, order in hand.

Al… She always called me Al…. Not Alphonse, since when did … beauf??? What did that mean? Despite her cheerful mood, she was just as sick the following night.

"I can't take this anymore! (hurk) uhh", she yelled to the sea.

"Winry?!"

"Oh hi Al,"

"What happened? I thought you said you were better?!"

"(hurk) I said no such thing."

"What does 'Beauf' mean?"

"Huh? I think it means… Brother-in- (vomit)"

"Winry!"

I turned around to see Edward looking scared for her. He soon whisked her away to the room. To be honest, it looked like how Mr. Curtis would sometimes carry away Teacher…. Winry…what was happening to her?

August 5th 1924

Cruise ship from Barcelona to Cairo

Day 10 out of fourteen

Last day on the ship. Maybe if we just got off she would feel better. She didn't even come to work today. If that was all that happened today I would be ok with it by now.

On his break, Ed went to the room to check on her. When he came back his whole face was fire-engine red, his legs stiff.

"What just happened, Brother?"

"Either Winry has a split personality or she's sharing a body with Adelaide."

"What do you mean?"

"It has to be the latter…. The Winry I know wouldn't do _that_…" He muttered more to himself than me.

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing for your ears."

"Brother?"

"Not telling!" He yelled as he walked (very quickly) to the kitchen

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post… work, Harry Potter, the need for sleep and life in general got in the way. I hope to make it up to you by adding a chapter later tonight. **


	17. I Am Me But Then I Am She

**Disclaimer: No own. Don't sue. Thank you**

**An: Winry POV. Sort of a recap. **

August 3rd 1924

Cruise ship from Barcelona to Cairo

Day eight out of fourteen

Were on our way to a place called Cairo; it would be the closest we could get to where we were going by boat. I felt like I had finally made myself useful. Edward said that all four of us would need to get a part time job; yet another chance to prove myself useful. Ever since I got here I've felt so useless… no more. There were openings for two waitress positions, and two chief positions perfect! The day went smoothly for the most part. Adelaide was getting more anxious. By the end of the first day, her anxiety was so built up It was making physically sick.

"You ok miss? You're looking kinda pale" a kindly customer asked. I merely nodded. Yes it's lying, but if I can avoid worrying anyone, then all–the-better.

Still, by the time my shift was over I realized I was not fine in the least. I moved quickly to the side of the ship.

_( ees eet my turn yet?) _

"You bi- ulgh" I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Sea sickness?"

I looked up from the waves to see Noa standing beside me.

"Funny you don't strike me as the queasy type."

"I'm usually not. I-"

"Although… your other certainly was."

I froze. Noa…this girl knew more then she let on.

"What's the matter with Winry?"

"She said she felt sick and she hasn't been sleeping very well."  
Ed walked up to her and leaned over so he could see her face.

"You ok?"

Al… and Ed wasn't far behind him

"No. I think I'm gonna lose it" I mumbled.

"Sea Sickness." Noa stated simply.

"She also says she's heard the sound near constant of crying for a while now"

"Nooooaaaa!" I thought I told her not to tell.

"Don't tell them thaaat!" My voice cam out whinier than desired.

It was then the dry heaves began. I soon felt a hand rub on my back. I chanced a glance away from the waves, and saw it was Ed. He looked so worried. My heart raced. I'm sure I was blushing. I had always loved him. always. Adelaide must have recognized my feelings. I felt a surge of her jealousy. It was strong enough to finally make me vomit.

"What do you mean crying?" Al asked.

I rolled my eyes in embarrassment and hung over the rail again.

_(He's mine He promised me!! He gave... He! H-he!!) _

Despite her jealous rant, I managed to keep the remaining contents of my stomach inside. This girl knew nothing of love…

"Crying. You know water-works… Loud and obnoxious. You guys I'm going to go lay down." I got up and tried to walk, but only got so far. The sour flavor was still in my mouth was still fresh. My head suddenly felt hot and heavy. Soon, Ed raced over, and picked me up wedding style, and carried me to the room.

"I'm fine Ed!"

"Bullshit." Ed grumbled.

"Is not!"

"Is so! You can't even walk strait!"

He was right. I felt like lead. I leaned my head on his chest. I could hear Adelaide's screams of jealousy and disgust. I smiled an evil little smile of satisfaction.

The air soon grew warmer. We were in the room. His heart…His heart was pounding…

He carefully placed me on my bed.

"Are you going to be ok Winry?"

"I think so. Thanks Ed."

I felt his hand once again, this time on my head.

"You must have a fever. You're fore head is hot. You could probably use some more blankets"

With that he ran to the closet and brought some out. He returned with two thick blankets, and spread them on the bed I was in.

"I'll be fine. I just need sleep. Thanks Ed.. for being there. " a fine line of blush outlined his face.

"….Winry, just hold on for a bit longer. Promise you won't leave …ok?"

August 4th 1924

Cruise ship from Barcelona to Cairo

Day nine out of fourteen.

I only saw darkness even though my eyes were opened. I had no voice, None that could be heard anyway. I was forced to only watch through eyes I no longer knew whose they were.

_(SEE HIM, MECHANIC? THAT BOY WILL BE A BROTHER-IN-LAW OF MINE.)_

Adelaide's thought which had been so quiet before were now thundering I don't think it was because she was yelling either. Her tone of voice was calm...

"Something the matter, **beauf- er**Alphonse?"

Then the eyes I now assumed were Adelaide's were focused on Edward.

_(THAT IS MY FUTRE HUSBAND. HE PROMISED ME AS I DID HIM WHAT DID YOU THINK THAT RING WAS FOR? DECORATION?! THAT'S AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON __MY__ FINGER!)_

"stop it.. stop! PLEASE STOP!"

The scenery swirled and morphed at a nauseating pace. I soon found myself hovering over the rail staring at the waves once more.

"I can't take this anymore! (hurk) uhh", I screamed to the deaf, moonlit waters.

"Winry?!"

"Oh hi Al,"

"What happened? I thought you said you were better?!"

"(hurk) I said no such thing."

"What does 'Beauf' mean?"

"Huh? I think it means… Brother-in- (vomit)"

"Winry!"

That was Ed's voice… My head felt like it was swimming. Every sound that which had been so loud before, was now muffled. I barely felt Ed pick me up and run to the room.

August 5th 1924

Cruise ship from Barcelona to Cairo

Day 10 out of fourteen

When I woke up, I could tell it was late in the day. The sun shone through the windows, telling me it was about midday. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I was covered in sweat. I headed for the shower Immediately to rinse of the sweat of the former fever. Soon after, I wiped the steam off the mirror, I saw another face, faintly in the reflective surface.

_( I am sorry to put you through this but you had to see this coming)_

Adelaide! What was she…

"leave me alone! What have I ever done to you!" I yelled at the mirror. At once I felt foolish. I turned and began to get dress.

_(you stole my fiancé for one_.She stated both irritated and patiently. _ (as it stands now you and I are fading. A single Human body is not meant to hold two souls. If you don't leave this vessel you WILL kill me, and in turn if you don't return to your own body you WILL die.) _

_\_

"You can't know that for sure."

_(This Russle Tringum you spoke of said that you had two weeks, didn't he? That's how long it would take a body to wear out under this sort of pressure)_

"…"

I heard footsteps out side the room.

"Winry? How are you feeling?"

__**_T'as beau essayer, t'y arrives pas Winry !)_**With that Things went blurry. She took over!! She took over the body! Oh no… Ed!!

"Winry? Are you feeling better?"

"Hello Edward, I'm feeling much better."

"Good! I was getting worried."

"I'm fine thanks to you…." she said with a purr in her voice. She sauntered toward him; she undid the ponytail, I had put in.

Ed looked surprised no Ed, come on you know I don't act like that!!

The long blonde hair, still wet clung to the shoulders and saturated the shirt.

"Thank you so much for the other night!

**"…_..Ça ne tourne pas rond" _****Ed said wearily **

**"**Je vous aime." She whispered in his ear.

**With that He backed away and rushed out.**

**(slut)**

**She merely smiled and put her hair back in the pony tail. **

**T'as beau essayer, t'y arrives pas No matter how much you try you won't succeed.**

**Ça ne tourne pas rond something's wrong**

**Je ****vous**** aime I love you **


	18. Three Days left and none to spare

**Disclaimer: Fan Fiction**

**AN: Sorry this took so darn long. I don't have much of an excuse this time. Writers block that's all. All info on the Cairo Museum and all its contents were only guessed at. Alphonse P.O.V; actual plot chapter.**

August 6th 1924

Cairo Egypt

Day eleven out of fourteen.

"Land! Hello land! I love land! No more boat!!" Noa's squealed excitedly. She wore a long, loose khaki skirt and white blouse; hair down. She apparently wasn't aware of the attention she was attracting.

"Didn't you say a while back that gypsies originally came from Egypt? So wouldn't this be like your home land?" Ed spoke up at last.

She froze suddenly. "… First of all don't call me a gypsy here. Second of all, that's just a rumor."

Ed apologized, feeling slightly stupid.

"Its fine" She assured, smiling. "How is Winry by the way?"

Suddenly Ed got all flustered for some reason I still don't understand. "uuh oh um… She's fine uh"

"Wow! This place is so pretty! You wouldn't expect it to be since it's in the middle of the dessert…." Winry seemed just as excited to be here as Noa. I looked back at Ed He looked so nervous. He refused to make eye contact with her. He…He was SWEATING!! It bothered me now. What happened in that room darn it!

Winry was wearing a beautiful white dress, made of some kind of light material that came down to her calves. Her hair wasn't in the usual pony tail but a loose braid.

"Um… right, well the first thing we have to do is find a hotel of some sort" I began.

"Afterwards we should check out the Museum"

"Were not here on vacation Noa."

"There might be information there and it's closer than the Pyramids anyway." Noa

persisted. It amazes me how knowledgeable Noa is. We probably wouldn't have gotten as far as we did without her.

The Hotel was easier to find than I thought. Still, by the time we finished checking in and settled it was 3:00.

"How late is the museum open till?"

"I wouldn't know for sure, but I don't think it would be open for much longer today."

"Great."

"Go ask the front desk, I'm sure they get that question a lot."

"Nah, I'm pooped." Ed declared free falling onto the hotel bed.

"What? It was your idea to come here in the first place!"

"Oh calm down I just said I was tired I didn't said I was going to pack up and leave!"

I was exasperated with him but I still had to smile. He was still the same Ed. Thank goodness.

"Fine, I'll go ask." I said trying to sound angry.

"… Wait, I'll go with you." I looked back at him curiously. Wasn't he just complaining that he was tired? Then I looked at the two remaining residents. Oh. That's why.

"Fine, whatever."

It turns out the front desk was indeed used to that sort of question. I guess those who come here on vacation (a very rich few) usually go there first thing.

"What time is it Ed?"

"A quarter to four. The place is about a half hour away or so, and closes at 7:00….Meaning even if we left now, we'd only have three hours. That's hardly enough time to do a decent search."

"So we wait till Tomorrow."

"I guess… Noa said something about pyramids… What are those?"

"Dunno. Why are you so nervous around Winry?"

"It's weird."

"That's rather funny coming from you."

"I mean I can't tell if that's really her or not."

"What do you mean?"

"She acts a lot like Adelaide during the day and more like herself at night."

"…. How many days do we have till the dead line?"

Ed began counting on his fingers…

"Oh damn! We only have three day's left!"

"That's all?!" That came out louder than I wanted, but at the same time… three days… Winry has only three days! What did that mean?! What would happen if she stayed past that? What would happen if she didn't?

"In that case, we need to find out as much as we can as fast as we can!! Come on Al, We need to get to the Museum as fast as possible!"

August 6th

Cairo, Museum.

Same day 5:15.

It took awhile, but we got there, and had time to spare much to our surprise.

Noa told the director that we were looking for artifacts during We were directed toward the middle kingdom section. We spent the next hour looking through all the artifacts trying to find something that looked like this Emerald Tablet thingy. Or for that matter anything resembling alchemy in the least, hoping it said something about a gate or another world or how to get there. No matter how hard you might think that is, it's harder still.

"You sure we'll find what we're looking for in here?" I asked, growing ever the more irritated with coming up with nothing.

"What ARE we looking for?" Winry (I think) asked.

"We're looking for a way to get you back home safely, Winry." Ed replied from up ahead.

"You sure you can decipher it when you do find it? How would you know if you found it or not?"

"Al, there's still a positive thinker among us! She said when not if!"

"…But you never answered my question…"

"The Alchemy symbols seem to be identical to those in our world just older. I figured if I went on that knowledge, the rest should be easy enough."

"Older? Try prehistoric…"

"Yeah well what do you want? Alchemy hasn't worked on this side of the gate for centuries…. One of us should recognize something…. Somewhere in here…" 

"I think I might have found something! Over here!" Noa called.

Ed and I rushed over and Winry followed us at a slower pace.

"There's something about this tablet….. There's a weird symbol on it."

"Aqua Regis…Aqua Fortes… hmm… interesting…"

"What do you mean brother?"

"There was a text book in the Tucker's Library, if you can believe it… There was a page, half torn out. It basically said the same thing… that, and the letter The Tringum's gave me…. Well, awhile ago. They all seem to be part of the same puzzle. Hold on moment. Let me copy this down then we can go back."

"Even if you copied this down… you don't have the other two do you?"

"Actually yeah I do."

"… You kept the note Russle gave you and the half-a- page from Tuckers' Library"

"They were in my pockets when I got here ok?"

"Winry? Winry are you ok?" The concern in Noa's voice was more than enough to draw the attention of both Ed and I. Winry looked somewhat dazed for a bit till at last her attention snapped back.

"Hmm?"

"Err… Are you ok? You looked some-what dazed"

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. I've been out of it all day."

"We did just get here after a long boat ride."

"Right, we do need to rest at some point. Sorry, I guess I just got excited."

We then left the museum in search of a restaurant.


	19. What Was Needed What Couldn

**Disclaimer: Lies!! All of it!!! But I prefer to call it fiction. **

**An: Winry P.O.V. Almost Done! Just a Chapter or so more! This one was typed to "Porcelain" by Moby. It set the mood later on, and even helped me write a portion of it. (Yay!) The chapter is now finally fixed. It seems the typos were created when I tried to upload it to I don't know how, I don't care at this point. it's all better now. Thank you Bar Oki and S J Smith for pointing this out.**

August 6th 1924 (still)

Cairo, Egypt.

Restaurant

I'm so exhausted and yet I feel as though I haven't even moved today. Rather, I felt like I've been watching my life from someone else's viewpoint. In fact I think I was. This Adelaide must really care for Ed…. She expressed that love of him in ways I can never bring myself to. I didn't like her very much, but…my opinion, I felt, meant next to nil.

Why did I come here anyway? On a hunch? So that I could see Ed and Al again? For what? My face grew hot at the cheeks. Ed seemed nervous around me. I knew why; that slut Adelaide, impersonated me, and did… that. If there was a way to say sorry for embarrassing him like that; to tell him that I was still me and that there was no reason to act any different than if we were back in Resembool. Resembool….. Granny; I left her all alone in that big house… How could I do that to her!

"…nry?"

Al's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes! Al I'm fine ok?! Stop asking!"

At first he seemed shocked at the loud tone of voice. I wondered if he was offended. There was no reason for me to yell. He was just worried about me, that's all. He then turned to Ed, "See! There she goes calling me Al, instead of Alphonse again! Plus the accent is gone! There's your proof Ed."

"Wait… What?"

"You've been calling him Alphonse all day and speaking in a French accent." Ed filled in, smiling, his face seeming more relaxed.

"How much do you remember of the day?"

"The whole day was fuzzy. I don't remember anything very clearly since last night."

"Really. Interesting."

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"You're sharing that body with Adelaide aren't you?"

"I stared at them for awhile; all I could do at that point was stare. They knew me better than to mistake Adelaide for me. These two were the most brilliant men I knew… well, man and teen….

"…yes."

"How did that happen?"

"… I don't know. Does it matter anymore? When I leave, I'll be out of you're hair and you can go marry her….or, whatever. " My voice, I found, was barely above a low grumble. I lowered my head to hide the blush on my face as well as to avoid his Ed's eyes. What was the matter with me? How could I say that to him!!

Neither one of them spoke. Ed looked stunned and at the same time ashamed. Why? I'm the one who should be ashamed.

"…. I'm sorry. I-- I shouldn't have brought it up." I excused myself and went to find the bathroom. This was all wrong. I didn't want it this way.

-------------------------------------

That night, at the hotel, I couldn't sleep. It was raining; not that hard, but it was still coming down at a steady, soothing pace.

…..If I thought about it, this really wasn't a fair trade. Adelaide had them to herself through out the day and I had the night. That was the deal. I looked over at the clock; it was 12:30. With a small sigh of aggravation, I got up for the third glass of water that night. As I passed the part where the two rooms adjoined, I saw the boy's room still had a light on. Light poured out from under the door, and I heard the muffled sound of whispered calculations. Were they both up? I lightly pushed the door forward; just enough to peek though.

"…..iles from here. It would take three days at least!"

"Winry doesn't have three days left!"

"Yes, I realize that Al, but I don't see how we can get there any faster."

"You sure that's the place we need to go?"

"… Here maybe I've just been looking at it too long you see anything different?"

"……"

"Well?"

"Hang on…. Actually, if we take this route over here, we should make it."

"How long would that take us?"

That's when Ed raised his tired, (but still beautiful,) golden eyes from their maps and notes, to the door I was hiding behind.

"Winry? What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry to bother you."

With that I started to leave, when:

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Ed looking more vexed than ever.

"I really need to talk to you Winry."

"I'm sorry about what I said at dinn-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry you had to go through this; all of this."

"…."

"Al and I almost figured a way to get you back home safely"

"….."

"I'm … really sorry…. I-"

"BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME?! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU!! WHAT DO I HAVE WAITING FOR ME BACK THERE ANYWAY? HUH? THE DAY YOU LEFT I DIED!!"

My eyes burned, denied of a good cry. I sorely wanted to do so right then. No, I refuse to cry in front of him. Not anymore.

I turned and ran out the door. Idiot; such an idiot. I left the hotel; only for a bit. I needed to cry. I just didn't want him to see. Soon after though, I heard someone come after me. I preyed it was Al or Noa before chancing a glance over my shoulder.

"Winry! Please wait!"

No, of course I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Winry, Please come back inside you're going to catch a cold!"

"I'm fine! Ed! Leave me alone!"

"You're not fine! You and I both know it!"

My throat tightened, warning me of the impending tears.

"Ed you bastard… (Hic) You're the one who keeps running away from me! (hich) Now you won't even let me cry?!"

He just stood there in silence, listening.

"E-Every time you leave!! …. I can't help it anymore damn it! I can't stand it when you leave! You always leave!! It's not fair! I've loved you for years damn it! YEARS! Then you leave for what I thought was the last time I'd ever see you without so much of a goodbye! Now when the chance to see you yet again, came, I found out You're already engaged! I never had one damn chance did I?! ….Eh heheheh… (sniff)"

"… I…"

"D-(sniff) don't you dare apologize!"

He didn't say a word after that. He looked just about as heart-broken as I was. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my and let me cry on his shoulder. It was a simple gesture that I couldn't have needed more. It was here I realized just how much taller then me he was now.

The tears were slowing down at last. Maybe this was all I needed.

"…Winry, I- I never would have guessed…."

Ed lifted me chin so that my tear stained face was no longer hidden. Then his sweet kiss graced my lips.

The rain came down on us ever more persistent yet I hardly felt it...


	20. Set Sail

**Disclaimer: don't own**

**A.N.: Al's P.O.V.**

August 6th 1924 (still)

Cairo, Egypt.

Hotel 1:00 a.m.

About twenty minutes later, I heard the door open once again. What timing, I found a route that would work. With that one, we could get there with time to spare. I booked the boat and everything… I was quite proud of myself thank you very much! Though when Ed came back in, he looked so torn and exhausted, not to mention soaked, I couldn't bring myself to tell him the good news.

"ugh, I'm such a monster…" He muttered as he grabbed a sweater and PJ bottoms and headed for the bathroom. He came out dryer but no less grumpy.

"Now what do I do."

"Marry Winry!"

He looked at me like I asked him to go swimming in piranha-infested waters dressed as a meatloaf.

"I already gave the ring to Adelaide."

"temporary insanity happens to the best of us."

"I am NOT insane!"

"Not now, but you were then. How else do you explain your actions that night?"

Ed opened his mouth trying to say something in rebuttal but still said nothing. Speechless; huh, apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm so glad I take after mom.

"Well, on to another subject, I found a better route than before. We'll have time to spare on this one.

August 7th 1924

S.S. Erigone

7:00 am.

Noa was once again the most energetic of the four of us. I'm so tired I can barely open my eyes. How much sleep did I get? Four hours? Three? Three sound about right. That went for Ed and Winry too. Strange thing was they both seemed to function just fine. As for myself, I feel like I could die of fatigue right here.

We set sail an hour ago. We were to go to the area which was right smack in the middle of the coordinates: 26 degrees, latitude 70 degrees longitude; 37 degrees latitude, 53 degrees longitude; and 45 degrees latitude, 1 degree longitude.

I had read some of the lore about that specific location before, and couldn't help but wonder if brother really had lost his mind. I only agreed to this, because I went over the notes as well, (three times at least) and everything was correct.

I'm too tired to be of much help to anyone. I plan to stake out my bed in the cabin. (There's only one on the ship this time.) Top bunk is so mine.

----------

Noon:

I was woken up by the sound of the door opening.

"Oh there you are Al, sorry to interrupt you sleep. But you needed up on deck. Edward wanted to talk to you."

It was Noa.

"Hrmmm… if it has to do with Adelaide or that stupid ring, I'm still sleeping"

"Ha-ha, no it's not I don't think so anyway."

I said I would be up in a minute and so she left. I grabbed my shirt and climbed down from the top bunk to go meet brother upstairs.

-----------

Once on deck, it wasn't long before I found Ed.

"Al! Hey, can you take over the wheel for me for a bit?"

"Sure."

I climbed the stairs up to where the helm was. It just occurred to me. Neither of us had ever sailed before. So how was it that Ed knew? Then as if he read my thoughts:

"Noa taught me how to sail this thing, you can ask her if you're having problems with it, but basically, all you need to do at this point is to hold the wheel steady for the next hour. I'm going to take a break for a bit."

"You mean you've been doing this since we've started?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Daughter of Iccarus. Btw, can anyone guess where their headed?**


	21. Final Gate: Bermuda Triangle

**Disclaimer: I only own Adelaide. **

**An: Winry's P.O.V. Last major chapter, and go figure, the longest. **

August 6th 1924

Cairo, Egypt

Hotel

Oddly enough, I felt better. My eyes were puffy, I was cold and wet, but I felt better.

For the first time I felt content. He didn't realize….

_('ou really loved eem…. deedn't 'ou mechanic?)_

I rolled over and ignored her. I tried to sleep, knowing that I told him about how I felt. That's all that matters. Right?

August 7th 1924

S.S. Erigone

7:00

We're sailing off to another land. I think. I don't think I even bothered to unpack. Good thing to I guess. I rolled out of bed this morning knowing only vaguely where I was. It didn't matter. I was traveling by Ed's side. I was happy just knowing that. It took a minute or two to realize it but I was in control of the body instead of Adelaide. For a little while, I thought something was wrong.

(Adelaide? Adi? Are you ok?)

_(I'm fine. 'ou won ees all. ) _

(Won?)

_('By day one way by night another, this weel be the norm teel true love's first kees. Dat was the deel. You won.) _

There was a hint of disappointment in her voice; a hint she couldn't hide. If I won how come it didn't feel that way?

----------------------

Once on the ship, it didn't take long before Al gave in and went back to bed. It's a shame really. Well, maybe it was just me, since I've never been on a ship like this before. Edward took the helm without hesitation. That left Noa and myself to man the rest of the ship.

The ship itself, was a hybrid of sorts; relying on both motor and sails. Al insisted we needed a really fast ship if we were to make it on time. Within hours, we, according to sir captain, we had reached the open Atlantic Ocean. (It was funny, Ed looked like a grade-A first class pirate. What with the auto-mail the goatee _and _the headband that wrapped around… He couldn't figure out why I couldn't keep a strait face. It was funny.)

It was by this point, Noa ran down to the lower deck to get Al for something. I continued doing whatever I could to help, however little that was.

From time to time I would feel a deep sadness though I knew it not to be mine. Adelaide was so depressed, but there was a sense of calm about her as well.

Al had taken over the helm for the evening. Noa rested underneath till it was her turn to take over. By nightfall, The air had dropped considerably. So much so I had to dig out one of Adi's sweaters. Still, It was one of the most amazing sights I've seen in quite a while. There were millions of stars. Millions upon millions; and with the water so dark it was almost black. The moon and the stars were our only light. It was as though I was in yet another world once again, this one being by far the most mysterious.

August 8th 1924

S.S. Erigone

One day left

I began to feel sick for the first time in a while. If I remembered correctly, it was the same kind of sickness as when Adelaide and I were fighting for control over the body.

It lasted till around noon, when at last:

_(I told you; stay in that body too long and you will kill me stay out of your own and you'll die. I wasn't telling you this just to be mean. I'm sorry Winry, But I'm going against our deal. Just this one time, please forgive me.) _

My vision tunneled and everything seemed as though I was watching it on an old movie screen from the back of the theater.

(Wait a minute! I thought you said I won!! This isn't right! Adelaide! you said I won!)

_(That's true. I meant what I said. You did win the bet. You have him for the rest of you're life. Please allow me this one last day please?) _

What did she mean by the rest of my life?! I had only one day left!

(NO!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!)

Adelaide buckled for a moment but quickly regained her feet. There was now a more visible difference between us. She looked frail, sicker than I felt. She also looked like she had been crying for the last hour but I never heard anything.

What timing too. Ed came down from the helm for the day.

(NO!!!!!!) Adelaide looked like she was about to collapse.

Ed slowed down as he approached; he seemed puzzled.

"…..T'es fatigué ou quoi"

(Are you tired or what?)

Adelaide nodded and replied "Pourrait-on accélérer ? On va pas assez vite !"

Could we speed it up? We're not going fast enough!)

What language were they speaking? Ed! That's not me!!

"….Nous allons aussi rapidement que nous pouvons. Adi. "

(We're going as fast as we can Adi)

"….bon. Je veux juste que toi et Winry obteniez à la maison le coffre-fort."

(Good. I just want you and Winry to get home safe.)

'Winry'! I heard my name and he called her Adi. He must already know that's not me. What are they talking about!

"Pourquoi ce changement soudain de coeur ?"

(Why the sudden change of heart?)

"Quel changement de coeur ? ce qui sont vous insinuant?!"

(What change of heart? What are you insinuating?!)

"Vous n'avez jamais fait n'importe quel vrai effort d'aider Winry avant."

(You've never made any real effort to help Winry before.)

He was smiling warmly at her as he said this.

"….Je vous ai vu deux la nuit passée... dehors, sous la pluie. Elle vous aime Edouard, je biseautent l''ruine cela."

(I saw you two last night... outside, in the rain. She loves you Edward, I can't ruin that.)

His eyes widened suddenly. What did she say?! What?!

"Mais... Le ADI, elle est... elle est juste un ami."

(But... Adi, She's ...She's just a friend.)

She smiled sadly and said. "Vous n'étiez jamais un bon Ed lier."

(You were never a good liar Ed.)

"Oh ouais, montre! Le ciel est pourpre, Al plus ancien que moi, les porcs volent, et j'ai vécu une vie ennuyeuse ! Ha ! Là vous l'avez, Mensonges!"

(Oh yeah, watch! The sky is purple, Al's older than me, pigs are flying, and I've lived a boring life! Ha! There you have it, Lies!)

She laughed at… whatever he said.

"Vous devez avoir été dans l'amour avec elle trop à un point…"

(You must have been in love with her too at one point...)

That was when Al screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Brother! Were in trouble!!! We're heading strait for a violent storm!!!"

Adelaide's eye's shot up towards Al, then out to the sea in front of us. Ed ran back up to the wheel to help.

"Huh, et pour penser, un de ceux se trouve est devenu vrai." She muttered.

(Huh, and to think, one of those lies became true.)

_(Sorry Winry, I'm finished now. I may be quite a few things, but never a liar.)_

I felt a suction of wind around my neck and face. My vision returned to normal. I gripped the side rail out of reflex. I was thankful Ed didn't see though.

------------------------------------

"This is bad! We're still miles away from the triangle. I wasn't expecting this for another day!!"

"We're going to head through it!"

"WHAT?! WE'LL BE KILLED!!!"

"The storm will push us closer to the triangle."

"OUR CORPSES YOU MEAN!! IT'LL KILL US FIRST!"

"If we tie off the sails and turn off the motor we should by ok!"

"You're setting yourself up to be the next Flying Dutchman you know that!"

"Stop talking, start tying!! We don't have much time!"

The ship teetered and tottered on top of white caps. No pulled me below deck, and told me to sty put, as she shut the doors, and locked them behind her. I useless once again there was nothing I could do to help! Fifteen minutes later Noa, Alphonse, and Edward ran in, soaked.

"You are insane! I swear! One too many trips through the gate! I'm telling you!" Al continued to rant.

"(snort) Gee Thanks Al, when I need you're advice on sane; slow and out of the way, but sane, ways to do things you'll be the first person I go to!"

"Yeah and then I'll be the first person you ignore!"

They glared at each other for a moment, then laughed hysterically. I couldn't be more confused.

"uh, what just happened?"

"You mean they don't do this all the time?" Noa asked

"No."

Al spoke up first. His idea worked! The waves are indeed pushing us toward our target! We left one of the sails open half way. That should harness enough wind to push us in the right direction and still keep us afloat. We'll arrive in half the time!"

"By this time tomorrow, we will be arriving at our destination."

"And just where is that, Exactly" Noa asked, sounding more than a little irritated.

The faces they made would have been funny had the situation not so dire.

"Ah, well…. Uh."(Ed)

"Eh heh heh … er what was it again?" (Al)

"JUST SPIT IT OUT AND TELL US WHERE WERE HEADED ALREADY!!!" (Noa)

"Yes maim!!"(both Ed and Al.)

"…. Were headed for the Bermuda Triangle"

"we're what now?"

"The Bermuda Triangle." Al explained. "There are legends in which it leads to another world. As far as we know, there is only one other world; our home, Amestris."

"There are also Legends saying it leads to an alternate dimension or that Aliens have something to do with it." (Noa)

"…." (Ed and Al)

"Well, there are. Hey don't think I don't know a few legends myself." (Noa)

"Um, ok well, that's where were headed."

"I don't believe you two!"

"But you believed Eckhart about Shambala." Edward said spitefully.

"Shambala and the Bermuda Triangle are different!"

"We can't leave the room anyway, why don't we just leave it till the morning." I only suggested this so that They would stop fighting.A bitter silence settled over the room, quite thickly. Al was the first to speak again.

"Winry's right. There's no point in arguing now."

Noa sighed in exasperation, and agreed. Soon after claimed the bed underneath Al's.

Edward however, was more defiant.

"I'm going up on deck."

"No you're not!"

"If all four of us are down here, Then who's steering?"

" I don't recall teaching you how to sail in these sort of conditions. " Noa Retorted.

"I'll take care of it." With that she went up toward the helm.

"….."

"……"

"… Black jack anyone?"

August 9th 1924

S.S. Erigone

Last day 6:00

It was early morning. The storm had calmed down though it was still considerably windy. Noa came back in later that night assuring us, we would be fine. I guess she was right. This is my last guaranteed day. To be honest I'm scared. I feel like it's my last day to live. What happens after this is unknown. I … I don't want to die.

------------------------------------

11: 30

A white squall is in the making. Ed's at the helm.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON I'M GUNNING IT!!"

Noa, Al, and I who had all been on deck at the time, Grabbed on to either a mast, or a part of the railing. The air seemed to hum with electricity. There was a definite plunge. But we didn't sink or take on water. The water seemed to turn a yellow color, disperse, then re-accumulate repeatedly. There was a large wrought iron, elaborately decorated set of doors.

_Hmm… J'ai continué à voir cet endroit. Chaque nuit en fait. Vous aurez besoin d'énergie pour vous convertir en arrière sans risqué)_

(Hmm... I've kept seeing this place. Every night in fact. You'll need energy to transmute you back safely.)

I heard Adelaide mumble to herself.

_( Winry. You got to promise me! You have to take care of Edward! If you don't I'll come back and haunt you for it!! got it!) _

"er, got it?"

_(Good, He's my Fiance, but he's you true love! I will not stand you two to be separate any longer! Good… B-… Bye .. Win...Winr-) _

"ADELAIDE!!!! ADI?! COME BACK!!"

I no longer heard her voice, nor felt her presence. despite my best efforts. She was gone.

--------------------------------------------------


	22. Finale

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything any more. Adelaide died. **

**An: Al's P.O.V. Ok, I know I said I only had one or two chapters left, about five chapters ago, but this one I assure you is the last. If I had to pick a song to go with this Chapter, It would have to be Ayumi Hamazaki's "Moments" Great song! Really set the mood! **

August 9th 1924

S.S. Erigone

By this time, much of the ship was gone. The very air we breathed seemed to light up with electricity, as the large doors opened. Both of the masts, not to mention the sails were mostly eaten by the gate babies. Everyone was too tense to scream; all except for Ed that is. He seemed to get a high off of this. Winry looked like she was either crying or going to cry.

We passed through the gate nearly unscathed. Next thing I knew, we were falling through the sky and about to land in what looked like Acroya, the city of water. By this time however, I could only see the very tops of the tallest buildings sticking out of the water. I quickly looked behind me. Noa was still there. Good.

Now everyone was screaming, as we free fell towards the water below us. I clung to the rail for dear life. I have no idea how Ed was holding on, but last I checked he was still there, so…

We landed, amazingly upside right. The poor ship, landed, hull first, causing a massive tidal wave, then bobbed like a cork for a couple of minutes. Thank goodness the city was completely empty …..

It was several minutes after we landed when I finally managed to pry my arms off the rail.

"Whoo! What a rush Huh? Is everyone ok?

"Psycho… Kill…. Life...eyes…uuulgh"

"Ok, Al's fine… Noa?"

Poor Noa looked just as frazzled as I did. She only managed to nod 'yes' in reply.

"Winry?"

"I'm… I'm fine, but Adelaide… s-she…"

It was the first time I noticed, but Winry suddenly looked differently than she had this entire time. She looked much like how she had, a year ago. But adelaide's engagement ring was still there remained untarnished on her left ring finger.

Ed's face suddenly fell. "What happened?"

A-Adelaide's gone! She disappeared just before we went through the gate! That was the Gate right? I don't know what happened!! She was just here with me!"

Winry tried to explain more but was too hysterical to do so.

Ed stood silent, and hid behind his bangs. He knew what happened, as well as I, what Adelaide had done. He wasn't crying though. Had it been anyone else I might have been concerned. He never seemed to be able to cry in these situations. I don't know why exactly, and to tell you the truth, I don't think he did either.

--------------------------------------------------

August 15th 1924

Resembool, Amestris

It's been a couple days since we arrived. We took a train strait to Resembool as soon as we could. Noa said she didn't care so long as it wasn't a boat. I don't blame her in the least.

By the time we came back, the familiar two story yellow house looked a little run down. Winry knocked twice on the door, and waited. Pinako answered the door a few minutes later. She looked like she had seen a ghost; four of them in fact. "Win- Winry!!! I was so worried!! You never called once! You were missing for two weeks!!! Don't ever do that again! You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry Granny, I meant to call I just couldn't find a phone within range." She smiled weakly.

"And you boys! Long time no see! Please come in! I see you… uh, have a friend… Rose? No you can't be…" Her voice seemed to disappear with every passing word till at last, she covered her mouth with her hand. She seemed to be crying. Something was defiantly wrong. In all my life I had only seen her cry once. That was when her sons, Winry's Dad and Uncle, died in the war.

"Aunty Pinako? What happened?"

She took a deep breath and then "It's Rose. She… I'm sorry I have to tell you this, you just got home and… She died; only a couple of days ago actually. Nelly stopped by."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 6th 1929

Resembool, Amestris

It's been five years since. You wouldn't believe the changes. Noa volunteered to adopt Rose's baby. I can hardly believe he's three years old! She loves him a lot!

(Starts calculating…)

Elicia is now 12 years old; Edward is 24, Winry and myself; 23. Where does the time go? I now know how Hughes felt. (Blushes) Did I mention I'm an uncle? My niece is six months old. She's so cute! Her name is Adelaide….. Adelaide Winry Elric.

Our old house was rebuilt some time ago. You never would have guessed who rebuilt it either. I guess Ed changed his mind and decided we do indeed have a home to return to.


End file.
